Be careful what you wish for
by rawrtsuna
Summary: Naruto is furious with Sasuke when he feels like he's being ignored. "Why do you hate me?" His temper flares, and he sends one last, careless text, damning the man and concluding to give up on him. But he had no idea how Sasuke would have retaliated. SasukexNaruto one-shot. AU, yaoi, smut, school life. Rated M


**Be careful what you wish for**

SasukexNaruto one-shot. AU, yaoi, smut, school life.

Rated M

Naruto is furious with Sasuke when he feels like he's being ignored. "Why do you hate me?" His temper flares, and he sends one last, careless text, damning the man and concluding to give up on him. But he had no idea how Sasuke would have retaliated.

 _Italics are thoughts._

-I don't own Naruto or any of the characters-

oOo

Naruto pulled his cellphone from his pocket, flipping it open and glancing at the screen as he hid it under his desk. With one last look over his shoulder to the indifferent raven-haired boy near the window, he clicked on his text icon and clicked on one.

'Sasuke-bastard.'

He glared at the screen, seeing the question he had sent to the boy last week staring back at him _still_ unanswered. It really wasn't a hard answer, but a simple 'Why do you hate me?' His hand clenched the phone tightly as he grit his teeth. _Bastard.. Why is he ignoring me?!_

His eyes glanced around the classroom just to make sure the teacher hadn't caught him on his phone, and quickly began pushing the buttons on his keypad before snapping his phone shut and shoving it in his pocket. He held in an angry roar as he acted interested in the lecture at the front of the classroom. _Fine, he wants to be that way? SO BE IT!_

…

The bell rang and Naruto was the first one to jump to his feet, snatching his messenger bag and storming out of the room in a very dramatic display. Everyone eyed him suspiciously, that is, minus one seemingly ignorant Uchiha. The raven slipped his phone back into his pocket before casually throwing his pack over his shoulder and blending in with the mass of students, a hardly noticeable smirk quirking the side of his lips.

…

Naruto tossed his books into his locker and slammed it shut, hands clenching into fists as he thought about his bastard of a classmate. Why should he even care about him anymore? Sasuke was his best friend, yes, but he was also the most egotistical, stubborn bastard he'd ever met in his life. Naruto's orange sneaker made a dent in the bottom of his locker and he turned to stomp down the hallway, causing the other students to clear a path, lest the brawny teenager decide to take out his frustrations on them. Naruto was never one to be feared- on the contrary, everyone loved him- until he was in one of his 'Sasuke' moods. Then he could be outright terrifying when in full, brooding, hormonal rage. If you asked anyone, they'd tell you his life revolved a little _too much_ around his long time best friend, but that's none of their business.

He was nearing the doors to leave the building -yea, he was skipping his last class, so what?- when his wrist was suddenly caught and he was yanked into a narrow hallway that ran between two wings of the building.

"The fuck?!-ugh!"

His back met the wall and his eyes narrowed as the bastard he was just thinking about stood in front of him, nearly hovering _over_ him with his superior height. The blonde made a jab to uppercut Sasuke's ribs, but his arm was swiftly caught and pinned to the wall along his side as well as his other. Naruto growled up at the smirking man and tugged at his wrists to no avail.

"Let me go you bastard! Just what are you tryina pull?!"

Naruto gasped as his arms were yanked up and wrists pushed together to be held in place above his head with one strong, pale hand. Sasuke held in a snort as Naruto wiggled and sneered up at him, his free hand reaching into his own pants pocket to extract his simple black cellphone.

He flipped it open with a flick of his wrist and and started pressing buttons before turning it around and holding the screen in front of wide blue eyes. Naruto's eyes darted up to meet cold black before going back to read the message he had sent him earlier in class.

He didn't get it. He really didn't.

"Hn."

Sasuke flipped his phone shut and shoved it in his pocket before glowering down at the blonde idiot. The stupid look on his face told the Uchiha he had no idea what was going on, but it really didn't matter.

He'd explain it to him afterwards.

Sasuke's left arm grabbed Naruto's left hip, swiftly yanking it and the blonde swung around until his chest was now facing the wall. He gasped at the movement and growled when his hands were pulled down and now clasped firmly behind his back, squirming yet again in an attempt to break free.

"What the _Fuck,_ Sasuke?! Let me go!"

A dark chuckle left the raven and his free hand trailed down a strong tanned arm before resting on his side. Naruto grunted as he was suddenly being pressed into, his hands now uncomfortably squished between his ass and the bastard's crotch.

"This is your fault, Naruto" he purred, leaning down as his breath ghosted against a reddening ear.

Not only was his ear red, but his entire, whiskered face. Something hard and long was pressing into his hands, which had somehow both been flipped so that his palms were facing out.

"G-gah! Sas-"

A hand clasped over his mouth, muffling the rest of the bastard's name.

"You need to stop yelling, idiot."

Naruto growled but decided to keep his mouth shut, or at least, considered lowering his tone.

Really, what is the bastard doing? And why was he being pinned to a wall and forced to touch his… _Thing_!?

An inaudible gasp left his lips as Sasuke's hand snaked around from his side to slide down the front of his pants, pressing a hot palm over his flaccid cock and rubbing circles that made his skin tingle.

He was about to yell another 'what the fuck!?' but all that came out was a startled moan.

Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruto's flesh, giving it a nice squeeze and it reacted with a strong pulse followed by another. Sasuke ran his nose along Naruto's lobe, enjoying the moan that filled his ears and took it as a cue to squeeze again. Upon the second squeeze, Naruto felt his legs threaten to give out and ground his teeth, trying to fight the sounds that wanted to slip out as he felt himself grow hard in the taller boy's hand.

"Fuck…"

'It feels good,' he finished, internally.

He began panting and shut his eyes tight as Sasuke started tugging on his engorged member, his hot palm soft against his now almost fully-erect dick.

"Hn. You like that, dobe?"

Naruto tried to retort but his breath caught as Sasuke's other hand suddenly snaked up the front of his shirt and his nipple was caught in between a thumb and index finger.

His head hung to the side as his breath came out heavy, his nipple being rubbed in circles and pinched as his dick was now being stroked at an increasing pace.

"Sas….uke.."

He took his bottom lip in his teeth, biting down as his hips began reflexively bucking into the ravens's hand, his wrists still crossed behind his back of his own will.

"Nnn… uhhh…"

Naruto's head rolled back on Sasuke's shoulder, his eyes still shut tightly but his mouth now gaping as the Uchiha pumped faster, squeezing tighter around him and tugging in a way that made Naruto's body tremble against him. After a few minutes, the blonde's head began to spin, and he was afraid he was gonna pass out from hyperventilating. Sasuke's hand expertly pumped around him, twisting and applying just enough pressure to make the boy moan in dizzy ecstasy.

"Sas…. I… I'm gonna.."

Sasuke suddenly stopped, yanking his hand free from the blonde's pants and pushed him forward until he was forced to lean against the wall for support, gasping and sweating.

Naruto's hands came in front of him to sturdy his trembling legs and body with the wall. After several moments of gasping and swallowing, he finally managed to find his voice.

"B-bastard… The fuck… Why'd you stop?!"

The Uchiha smirked at the flushed blonde, stepping back to watch as he turned around and his angry blue orbs squinted up at him. Blonde brows were knitted together and his forehead was slick with sweat, but his legs were still weak and his erection was pulsing madly in protest to being denied its release.

Sasuke outstretched a hand, raking his fingers slowly through blonde locks before pushing down in a strong motion. With his knees still weak, the shove caused his legs to give and he suddenly found himself on his knees with Sasuke's hand still resting on top of his head.

He wasn't given much time to wonder what was going on before the raven's free hand went to his own pants and unzipped them. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked up to lock those with hard black. The bastard was smirking!

"What the-"

His head was pushed forwards and he caught himself on hands and knees, blushing furiously as his face was now inches from the bulge in Sasuke's unzipped pants. His throat seized up as Sasuke gripped his hair and his other hand pulled himself free to stand erect in front of wide blue eyes.

"Open."

He blinked and looked up at the Uchiha in a dazed state but the raven only stared back.

"Open your mouth and stick out your tongue."

Naruto's face burned even brighter and he gulped as his eyes returned to the long, strong flesh pointed at his face. He obeyed, tentatively parted his lips and sticking the tip of his tongue out just enough.

Sasuke gripped his length, pulling Naruto's head gently closer enough to reach him and he angled himself to rub his tip against the blonde's open lips. A soft moan rolled from the blonde at the feel of Sasuke's hot skin against his lips and at the taste of him on his tongue. Naruto moved his tongue, sliding it out and along Sasuke's tip in a slow lick that drew forth a low groan from the raven. Blue eyes shot and up his own need rose dramatically as they scanned over to take in the Uchiha's expression above him.

Sasuke stared down at him, his legs spread in a solid stance and his lean torso bending inward with tense, hunched shoulders. His pale face held a rare flush of color and Naruto found himself entransed as he watched him lick his pale lips before taking his lower into his teeth and biting it in a sexual, lustful motion. _Fuck_ was all that ran through the blonde's mind. _Fuck… fuck…. FUCK._

Black eyes were clouded with lust, and half lidded as they watch the blonde roll his tip around a hot pink tongue. A moan threatened to leave his throat as Naruto leaned forwards, raising a hand to wrap around his base before taking his head into his hot, wet, sensual mouth. He shifted on his feet, widening his stance a little before interlocking the fingers of both hands into soft blonde spikes. He smirked as he watched Naruto shyly look away from his gaze, his eyes now roaming over the blonde and taking in the sight of him on his knees below him, his head beginning to duck in to take him into his mouth.

He couldn't help the groan that slipped out as Naruto began sucking on his tip, wrapping his lips tightly around his girth before pulling back and rolling his tongue around his head.

 _Damn, he's good at this…_

Although Sasuke was thoroughly enjoying how the blonde's tongue rolled over his folds and slit again and again, he wanted more.

Naruto let out a startled yelp that soon become no more than a pleasant vibration to Sasuke as he grabbed his head and thrust himself into his mouth. He clenched his jaw as he felt teeth graze his dick, but soon found he liked the sensation. He moved slowly in and out of Naruto's mouth, angling his thrusts to graze the teeth ever so slightly with each movement and his mouth parted with wordless moans.

Naruto was forced to swallow Sasuke's cock with audible gulps, lest he end up choking as it pushed to the back of his throat with each thrust. Shaking hands came up to hold on to slender thighs, and he held on to the taller man as he continued to buck his hips into his awaiting mouth. Naruto's breathing was hot and fast as he began moaning against his flesh, causing an unbearable sensation that began to drive the Uchiha mad. He growled and picked up his pace, panting and moaning as his thick cock scraped against teeth and tongue alike, Naruto's moaning and swallowing pushing him to the edge quicker than he thought possible.

Naruto's cock twitched in his pants and strained painfully as he listened to Sasuke's unbelievably sexy moaning and his hair was gripped harder as the Uchiha grew more frantic.

Sasuke's stomach coiled and burned until he felt himself start coming undone.

"Naruto!" He growled his name low and deep, causing Naruto to moan and whimper as his mouth was fucked.

Sasuke suddenly froze, his body tensing with a hiss leaving his throat and he clutched Naruto's shoulders desperately. Naruto looked up to take in Sasuke's expression, moaning as hot cum spilled out into his mouth and he swallowed it all with several gulps. Sasuke slumped inward, his hands gripping Naruto's shoulders as he began to regulate his breathing. His dick softened, twitching as Naruto pulled back just enough to let the weeping member slip from his lips.

He was panting, looking up into Sasuke's beautiful flushed cheeks as the Uchiha closed his eyes, beginning to smirk to himself as he caught his breath.

After several moments, the raven stood erect, reaching down to tuck his dick back into his pants and zipping them up as he stared down at Naruto who was now sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Naruto's hand subconsciously went to his aching member, rubbing it slowly as he looked up at Sasuke from the floor. Sasuke extended a hand to him, smirking as Naruto grumbled something under his breath but took the offered hand and rose to his feet. A thumb brushed over his bottom lip and he blushed as he noticed the white substance dripping from it now. He gasped as the Uchiha wiped his seed on Naruto's uniform shirt, then glared up at him and narrowed his eyes at the bastard's smirk grew wider.

"B-bastard! Don't wipe that on my clothes!"

His growl turned into a gasp as Sasuke's hand ghosted over his clothed erection. His eyes lidded as he was being rubbed and gripped as the Uchiha started jerking him off through the black slacks.

The bell suddenly rang, loud and alarming enough to make the blonde jump and his head swiveled around frantically.

Then Sasuke was gone.

He jerked his head back to the left where the main hall was to catch Sasuke's back as he strolled out towards the doors.

"See you tomorrow, loser."

Naruto gaped as Sasuke began to turn the corner.

"Wait! Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped and turned to the side, looking at him with a lazy smirk and mischievous eyes.

"I still don't get it…."

Sasuke flipped open his phone and Naruto squinted at the screen, barely able to read the text. His eyes caught Sasuke's lips mouthing something, and widened as he read them and then suddenly realized with a sudden click. 'Be careful what you wish for' his lips had said. And with that, Sasuke left.

Naruto's hand shot to his phone, pulling it out and clicking on the name just to double check what he had written to him not so long ago in his 5th hours classroom.

And there, the carelessly typed, anger-filled text sat staring him in the face.

'Fuck you, Sasuke.'

oOo

Hope you all enjoyed!

Please leave a favorite or comment telling me what you thought :)

xoxo


End file.
